explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
The Basics for new writers
Hi! Welcome to the ExplodingTNT wiki! Now, it can be a little challenging to write new pages at first, but you will get the hang of it soon. This page should help you get ready to make this place even greater! Below is what you need to to do to write specific pages. Characters Here are the basics for what to do on these pages: Add the appearance Adding an appearance section is simple. Just describe what the character looks like (pink, handsome, epic) and how they appear (with Altrive, pranking people, with a mustache). Use strong adjectives, like incredible instead of good. Use as much detail as you can, as you want to tell the reader about how the said character looks. An image of the character should be places near this section, to give the reader a better clue on how the character appears. Good Example: ''As a sheep, Pink Sheep has every stereotypical feature of a sheep, from his thick wool to his hooves. In addition, however, his wool is colored pink, hence his name, and sometimes dons a mustache and "deal with it" shades in reflection of his MLG personality.'' Bad Example: ''pink sheep is pink and has hooves and is very mlg with his shades. he sometimes has a mustache and is hansum cuz of dat'' Add personality Adding the personality section is a little more complicated. Characters you don't know will have to wait on this section. The name tells you what to do. Just say what they think (people without mustaches are ugly) and how they act (Loving people, being a "prankster gangster"). As always, add detail. Good Example: ''Although he is a sheep, The Pink Sheep has a personality unique from other members of his species. As such, he is an arrogant, independent individual who constantly references MLG, a popular internet meme. Moreover, he can sometimes be seen as perverted towards multiple players, most notably Herobrine, and will constantly confess his love for that player until they kill themselves or abandon him. In What Emeralds are REALLY Used For, Pink Sheep is shown to be the overlord over all villagers of Minecraft, with a new side of his personality being shown. He is a cruel mastermind hellbent on overtaking the Players of Minecraft for their abuse of the villager people, despite his constant lust for each and every player he meets.'' Bad Example: ''pink sheep has a really mlg personalty. he likes to fall in love with ppl usually thnkin about how many kids will they have 2gether. he is very weird'' Add history/appearances Very complicated. First, you need to look through videos, and see if the character you are writing about is in them. If they are, you add them to this section. Describe how they appear in the video, what they do and talk, and any other special info and that's it. Simple in a complicated way. (Optional) Add Trivia This is the place were you can put a list of fun facts you know about the character. Make sure they are not dead obvious (Pink Sheep is pink). This works on every type of page. Locations Add the appearance Add in a section about how the said location looks like. Try to use enough adjectives (small, green, huge, wooden...) and describe the general shape (round, blocky...). Then, go into detail about small bits of the location (netherrack floor, seating places...). Try to include an image for the convenience of readers. Add usage In this section, describe how is the location used in videos. Try to add some examples of it being used in videos, and do not forget about when and how is it used. Say what actions people do inside and around the location. '''Short Example: 'The PvP Arena is obviously used in PvP scenes, often populated by pros like BaconCrafter. Sometimes, the arena is only full of pros that fight each other. And sometimes, one or two pros fight multiple noobs, which usually stand no chance against the blades of their enemy's swords. The arena is often in chaos when many people fight there. Sometimes the pros who fight in the arena insult noobs that wander in.'' Videos Add the description All you need to do is pull up the video and copy the description. We recommend you use your phone and computer for this. Add the plot The subtitle above this text makes this part self explanatory. Watch the video and then use strong words to describe EXACTLY what happens. You must add what characters do, what they say if it is important, how they act, and what enviroment are they in during the scene/shot. 'Bad Example: ' in this thing a blob explodes his burger then farts rainbows so he gets to da moon where he finds pink shepp that has babys with him Friends to meet There are multiple writers on this wiki. Some of the biggest ones are: *Aski1 (Admin) *Bfdi is the best (Founder) *Prism55Writes (Admin) *Tannert95 (Admin) *SaltyPearl7152 *BillyGermNub Category:Help